japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Kite
Kite (カイト) was an Contract Hunter who was trained by Ging Freecss. After his death, he was reborn as Meruem's twin sibling, and a member of the Chimera Ant Royal Family. She was originally named Reina (レイナ), who was named after Colt's little sister but took to calling herself Kite once again. Background Kite does not know where he was born or what day he was born on. By his own claim, he had grew up in a shanty town. In the 2011 version of the anime, he makes a living by stealing from random people. He lives on his own, and is helped by other animals to only steal food. His home is in the sewers. One day after stealing some bread, he finds Ging Freecss who has already befriended his animals. Ging said that Kite has potential so Kite forced Ging to make him his student. After bugging Ging, Kite was able to develop his Nen, and Ging taught him how to hunt. After mastering Nen, he passed the Hunter Exam with little difficulty. Although, Ging was not satisfied with Kite's accomplishment so therefore he gave Kite a last hurdle. He wanted Kite to catch him. There were no clues or leads to begin from so he finally decides to go to Ging's home, Whale Island. Personality Kite is stern and stoic, occasionally blunt to the point of appearing rude. Although some may regard him as cold-hearted, he is actually caring, fond of animals as he is of people. However, he never hesitates, not even when he has to take a life if the situation demands it, as little as he likes it: in fact, after saving Gon, he punched him because his ignorance caused the death of a foxbear. During his initial introduction as Meruem's sibling, Kite was an enthusiastic child. Still playing with stuffed toys and swords, and still watched over Colt. As the time passed by, he matures and remembers the former Kite's memories. He has shown to value life, and not to always dwell on the past. Appearance :1999 Kite is a tall, slender man in his late twenties or early thirties. In the 1999 anime, he has more handsome traits, with gentler features, thin almond eyes of dark color, brown hair, and a more muscular physique. In this representation, he wears a purple peaked cap, a lilac long sleeved shirt with a turtleneck, a yellow obi from which hangs a katana with a blue green hilt and sheath, black trousers, and shoes. :2011 In the 2011 anime, he is thin to the point of being gaunt, with long, unkempt white hair with the longer locks reaching his knees. He has an inverted triangle shaped face with a hooked nose, a pointy chin and big, roundish almond eyes with small hazel irises. He wears a light blue peaked cap resembling a beret, a long sleeved white shirt with a turtleneck, an azure sash (perhaps an obi) wound three times about his waist, black trousers and brown shoes. As a Chimera Ant, Kite is a girl with long red hair, purple eyes, and freckles covering her face. She has a rat-like tail and she wears black leather suit and pants. Abilities Kite has all the benefits granted by his status as a Hunter. He is well liked by animals, a trait that according to Ging identifies a good Hunter.3 In the few years after passing the exam, he discovered 68 new species.6 One of his most impressive accomplishments, however, remains his tracking down his master, the elusive Ging Freecss.5 His competences allowed him to mentor the group of amateur Hunters6 as well as lead pro Hunters like Gon and Killua.10 While they were in NGL, Killua observed that he and Gon together were weaker than a one-armed Kite.18 Kite could battle high-ranked Chimera Ants, organisms he had never met before, without trouble, even managing to inflict a few superficial wounds to newborn Neferpitou with only one arm, albeit at the cost of his life.19 When he was revived as a corpse, Shoot and Knuckle had to cooperate to take him out and regarded him as a tough adversary.21 It is unknown to what extent his abilities have changed after his rebirth. Enhanced Strength Kite can swing his weapons with a single hand and no effort. In his first appearance, he bisected an adult Foxbear with only a one-handed slash.4 Enhanced Speed Kite can match Gon and Killua in terms of running speed.9 Furthermore, he moved so fast that Rammot, who easily kept up with the boys, could not track his movements.10 Although it should be noted that Gon is a slow starter16 and Killua still had Illumi's needle planted in his brain at the time. He was also able to kill Yunju, a Squadron Leader, in the few seconds Gon needed to charge his Jajanken.13 On more than one occasion, Kite has been shown to be able to move his left arm so fast and gracefully it leaves two afterimages.1018 Since he does this in preparation for a fight, it is likely this is a sort of battle stance, implying he might have learned some martial art. Enhanced Stamina Kite can cover long distances running alongside Gon and Killua without tiring.9 A true testament to his endurance is given by the fact that he was able to fight the monstrously powerful Neferpitou19 after the shock and blood loss resulting from having his right arm cut off.18 Immense Endurance Kite withstood having his arm ripped off18 and still continued fighting, even inflicting a few wounds on a newborn Neferpitou.19 Keen Intellect Kite is able to accurately assess the risks of a mission, and come up with countermeasures to cope with dire situations.9 He seems particularly knowledgeable about biology, enough to convince a corporation to enlist him to do an important biological survey in Kakin.6 Proficient Hand-to-Hand Combatant Although he seems to prefer to rely on his weapons, Kite is hinted to be rather capable at fighting with his bare hands. In the anime, he single-handedly redirected Yunju's attacks and landed a high kick on his face.12 When his corpse was under the effect of Neferpitou's ability, he was unable to use Nen, but Shoot still commented he had a hard time defeating him and that he was dangerous nonetheless.21 Master Weapon Specialist Having chosen an ability that forces him to use a random weapon, it can be inferred that Kite is extremely adaptable: he can wield blunt weapons,18 firearms,13 and swords4 with dexterity, although he does seem to prefer some weapons over others: for example, he has a strong distaste for the scythe.16 When he carried a katana, he wielded it with one hand.4 Nen Kite is a Conjurer.1 Since he was trained in Nen by Ging Freecss,25 one of the very best Nen users in the world,27 it can be assumed that Kite is very competent in this field. He is known to have a powerful aura.9 His En has a radius of about 45 meters (approx. 150'), with fluctuations of 2 or 3 meters (approx. 7-10') depending on his physical and mental condition. He seems to be able to mask it with In, as Gon and Killua were unable to notice he was using the technique.11 He mentions conditions for using his abilities being that he cannot choose the weapon given and that the one summoned must be used before it may disappear. This is assumed to be his own set conditions for strengthening the summoned weapons the same way that Kurapika did to strengthen his chains. It is unknown if he retains any of his Nen abilities or if he is capable of using Nen at all after his rebirth. Hunter X Hunter (Anime) Hunter Exam Arc Three years prior to the 287th Hunter Exam, Kite travelled to Whale Island in hopes of getting leads to the whereabouts of his teacher, Ging Freecss. He received a warning call from a squirrel and saved Gon from a foxbear mother protecting its cub. Kite killed the mother to save the boy, but later chastised Gon for making him kill it, explaining the territorial mark the foxbear left everywhere in the area. He gave the boy an antiseptic for the wound. He then tried to kill the cub, claiming it will grow up hating humans and will therefore be a danger to them. Gon, however, stopped Kite and claimed he wanted to raise the cub on his own. Upon seeing the determined look on the boy's face, Kite asked if his father's name is Ging. Gon replied positively, and Kite informed him that his father did not die in an accident, contrary to what Gon's Aunt Mito told him. According to Kite, Ging is a professional Hunter and had saved Kite from dying, later becoming his mentor. He left Ging's Hunter License in the boy's possession and then left the island to find Ging as a final test claiming that it is the most difficult hunt in the world. Chimera Ant arc After Gon completes Greed Island, he uses the "Accompany" card in an attempt to fly to Ging with Killua. However, Gon is redirected to another person due to Ging's trickery. When Gon and Killua get near him, they are suddenly pushed away. It turns out that they were standing on top of a Chimera Ants' nest and they could get killed anytime if the man didn't use his ability. The person who attacked them is actually Kite.3 The trio is later seen eating by a bonfire while telling stories. Kite tells the boys how he met Ging and how it changed his life. He also reveals that he finally found Ging.6 Kite has been hired by the Kakin Empire to do ecological research as part of a biological survey, leading a team of six youths aspiring to become Hunters.6 When another expedition team finds an arm belonging to an enlarged Chimera Ant Queen washed up onto shore, Kite's group sets out to find the origin source.7 He reasons that the animal probably ended up in the Neo-Green Life (NGL) Autonomous State and enters the region with Gon and Killua in order to suppress the dangerous creature.8 Upon arrival to NGL, only he, Gon, Killua, Stick Dinner, and Podungo Lapoy are able to advance because of the country's strict rules. Shortly after, the team receives a message from Ponzu—already in NGL with Pokkle.9 On their way to help, they are too late to save Ponzu. After following the trails of dead bodies, they meet Rammot. Kite uses this chance to test the boys and see if they could defeat a Chimera Ant.10 The group soon discovers a narcotics factory in the country, formerly producing weapons and the drug 'D²'. There they encounter Yunju and his team. Knowing that Yunju is the leader, Kite is the one who faces him while the boys take on Yunju's subordinates.11 Kite effortlessly fights him12 until he finally uses his Crazy Slots ability. The roll is 4, which produces a carbine. He shoots Yunju in the head, killing him. He later clarifies that the best way to kill Chimera Ants is to aim for the head and do it as quickly and silently as possible. Yunju's death is immediately discovered by the ants so the trio becomes targets of the Hagya Division. On their way to the nest, they are blocked by a huge number of Chimera Ants led by Frog.14 They are given options by the officer and they choose to fight the Ants one by one.15 After Gon and Killua defeat their opponents, Kite faces Frog and activates his Nen ability. The roll is 2 and the roulette turns into a scythe. Using his scythe's ability, Kite defeats the entire division in one blow. When they get closer to the nest, Kite touches Neferpitou's En to feel their strength.17 Sensing him, the ant appears, cutting off Kite's right arm while he screams to Gon and Killua to get away. Knowing that they would only be a hindrance to him, Killua knocks out Gon and retreats, taking his friend with him. Kite uses his Nen ability to conjure a mace-like weapon to buy some time for them to escape.18 Unable to stand up to the Chimera Ant's strength, Kite is killed by Neferpitou. Since Neferpitou enjoyed their fight with Kite, they keep the body instead of feeding it to the Queen. Soon after, his body is reanimated20 and used as a training dummy for new Ant recruits. Knuckle and Shoot manage to capture him afterwards and bring him before Gon. After taking some blows from Kite, Gon hugs him and vows to get Neferpitou so he can save him.21 Unknown to Meruem and the three Royal Guards, there is another infant born at the same time when Meruem was born. After finding the child in the Queen's remains, Colt, a division commander extremely loyal to the Queen swears to protect the child at all costs.22 She is then raised by Colt like a normal human being so that both of them are granted protection by Morel. Despite that, she still grows at the rate of a regular Chimera Ant and by the end of the Chimera Ant crisis, she already looks like a young girl in early childhood. 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc The Hunter Association has classified Kite and Colt as magical beasts to keep them from being hunted down. It is revealed that the apparent young girl has all of Kite's memories.24 Ging Freecss hypothesizes that Kite's survival has something to do with his ability Crazy Slots; whereby there is a number that will only appear when Kite has a strong will to survive and does not wish to die.25 When he next appears, Kite looks older and talks with Koala. After listening to his story, he proposes to him to stay by his side forever, to atone for Koala's sins in his life as a human and as a Chimera Ant. Then, Gon appears and apologizes to Kite for Neferpitou's incident, and says that they both need more training and that next time, he will protect him, fighting by his side. Both of them smile and Kite says that he is delighted that Gon came to see him and that he should go after Ging, saying that when he will need help, he will contact him and Killua. They say goodbye to each other and Gon goes to find Ging.2 Kite is then seen again with Gon, Koala, and the Amateur Hunters, watching a flock of Small-billed Swans.26 Quotes *But I'm still Kite Relationships 'Ging Freecss' Gon Freecss Mito Freecss Abe Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Mother' *'Unnamed Father' Trivia *Kite is the first character to be shown in the manga. *In the manga and the 1999 anime adaptation, he told Gon that his father is alive and inspired him to become a Hunter. *Kite is depicted killing the Foxbear that attacked Gon in different ways. In the 1999 version he stabbed the Foxbear, but in the 2011 version he sliced the beast in half. *In one of Hunter × Hunter's card collections, the character is also alternatively named as "Kcyytt". *Kite did not played the Greed Island game properly, but he reveals that Ging took him inside the game once. His in-game nickname probably was "Ngig". *Although it was stated that Kite's group changed clothing when they entered NGL, he seems to wear the same outfit. *Kite is currently the only known Chimera Ant who both remembers her past life and is of a different biological sex to her past self. *There is a running gag when Kite uses his Crazy Slots ability in which he always complains he got a "bad spin". Despite this, he usually gets a very good weapon for the situation at hand. *According to the "Hunter × Hunter Manual" section found in the Yu ☆ Yu ☆ Hakusho official character book (Shueisha Jump remix), Kite's stats are: 4/5 for mind, skill, body, nen and intelligence. While he has 3/5 for ingenuity. *Kite bears facial similarities to YuYu Hakusho character, Raizen. Aside from having the exact same voice actor in the 2011 anime adaptation, there are a couple of instances that are parallel to One Piece character Red Haired Shanks. *Both characters acted as mentors towards the main characters and both characters lost one of their arms to protect the main characters from certain danger. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Yuji Kishi (1999 series), Shuichi Ikeda (2011 series) *'English' : Adam Hunter (1999 series), Christopher Corey Smith (2011 series) Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males